Lineup
by moonlight ray
Summary: Sun lines up to buy sweets. (This won't go over well...) One-shot.


Lineup

By moonlight ray

Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own LSK. Yu Wo, I seriously envy you for this.

[A/N: Ah, I just love Sun. He's an especially easy character for me to write, as I'm almost exactly like him, and it's so much fun being inside his head. This is just a little snapshot into his everyday world—well, as "everyday" as Sun's life can be.]

Look left, look right. All clear! Sun pulled up the hood of his cloak, took a tentative step out of the Holy Temple, and… smacked into a tree. Cursing under his breath, Sun felt his face. It wouldn't leave any scratches, God of Light be praised! (Mind you, this was not an act of vanity, but rather a precaution that he wouldn't later be found out. If Sun was to return to the Holy Temple with scratches all over his face, people would be suspicious now, wouldn't they?) Then, glancing around to make sure no one saw him, he snuck into the busy roads of Leaf Bud City.

Sun never liked walking the streets, particularly on market days when the crowds jostled and pushed at him like an unrelenting current. It didn't help that his hood, pulled low to hide his face, reduced his line of vision by a third. He stumbled twice—gracefully, out of habit—before he finally reached his destination.

Well, he got as close as he could. The sweets shop, as always, had a long queue winding all the way from its front door to where Sun stood, six meters away. As he moved to join the line, a few wary glances were tossed at him. _Don't look at me like that! It's not my fault I have to wear a cloak in order to buy my blueberry pie without getting bombarded! _

"Necromancer," someone whispered. A number of people shifted away, and Sun realized they were talking about him. He moved his head deeper into the cloak's hood, but did nothing more. _How is it that I get mistaken for a priest, an assassin, a necromancer, and even something as irrational as a mage swordsman, but never a holy knight!? Is it really that hard to tell…? _

It was just misfortune that Judgment had been called away on a mission, or Sun surely would've gotten him to do this. Although he _really_ loved blueberry pie—and particularly those from this specific shop—it wasn't worth all the hassle he endured to get it. The first time he foolishly went to buy pie as the Sun Knight, he was surrounded within seconds.

The people all seemed to forget about the line—which was fine with Sun, except for the fact that they were now entirely clustered around_ him_, making getting to the shop practically impossible. And he couldn't even tell them off; Sun could only smile and spout his God of Light nonsense until the crowd eventually got bored, or confused, or a headache, and left him alone. And that was after three strenuous hours of nonstop brain activity, as Sun perpetually struggled to make his speech more and more convoluted.

So what choice was he left with but to wear a disguise? A cloak was the cheapest, it concealed both his face and body, and it was common enough not to draw unwanted attention… actually, Sun felt that that last one was quite questionable right now.

"Mph!" Startled, Sun peered down to see that a young boy in his early teens had collided into him. The boy quickly found his balance and began to apologize, but he stopped short once he saw just who he had bumped into. His eyes widened as he stammered, "S-Sun Knight!"

_Hey, don't shout so loudly! Everyone's gonna look this way_! But it was too late. Many of the surrounding villages had already heard the cry and were heading in Sun's direction. "I-I'm so sorry! It was an accident, I swear!" the boy continued to yell.

Deciding that his cover had been blown, Sun resignedly lowered his hood. Directing his brightest, most congenial smile at the young boy, he said, "The benevolent God of Light showers Her kindness and grace upon this land. Sun can see that Her love is abundant and that this child of Hers has repented, showing deep remorse for his sins. Under the God of Light's magnanimous guidance, Sun will gladly extend forgiveness to this dear, beloved brother."

"It's the Sun Knight!" a nearby woman squealed.

"It's really him!" agreed a male voice.

"Sun Knight, Sun Knight!" All at once, a great tumult broke out—everyone began shouting, voices overlapping one another, people screaming to be heard above the din.

"Please atone my sins!"

"Bless my newborn child!"

"Let me touch him for good luck!"

"Teach me the God of Light's preachings!"

_…Fuck. How am I going to get out of this one?_


End file.
